Convivir siendo un Don Limpio
by Ali M.D
Summary: Percy Wesaley es un tiquismiquis, le gusta tener todo limpio y en su correspondiente lugar. Pero ahora ya no tiene un cuarto para él solito, ahora está en Hogwarts, y comparte habitación con un montón de desordenados desconocidos que parecen estar intentando poner a prueba su paciencia.


Hogwars y Percy Weasley pertenecen, como bien sabréis, a J.K. Lo único de mi invención han sido los compañeros de cuarto de Percy.

* * *

Percy Weasley nunca ha sido una persona sociable ni transigente. Por ello, cuando cumple los 11 añitos y se tiene que ir a vivir con un montón de chicos desconocidos y muy desordenados, el pobre lo pasa mal.

¡Imagínatelo por un momento! Toda la vida con un cuarto para ti solito, el cual mantenías limpio como los chorros del oro, y de repente ¡Pum! Eres trasladado a una habitación que huele a pies, tiene ropa por el suelo, camas deshechas, manchas de todo tipo (desde ranas de chocolate hasta cosas innombrables), papeles, plumas… ¡¿cómo soportarlo, siendo un perfeccionista?!. Exacto, no se puede.

Y aquí estamos, en la segunda semana de colegio en Hogwarts. Sí, señores, eso es todo lo que nuestro obsesivo protagonista ha aguantado antes de llamar la atención a sus compañeros. Para poder narrarlo con mayor detalle, ¿Qué tal si nos metemos en su cabeza de chorlito?

* * *

Yo estaba plácidamente dormido, bueno, todo lo plácidamente que se puede estar teniendo en cuenta este olor a mierda, cuando sentí la urgencia de ir al baño. Así que corrí los doseles de mi cama y empecé a andar hacia allí. Por supuesto, tropezándome con todas esas cosas que los imbéciles estos dejan tiradas. Fue cuando encendí la luz del baño cuando lo vi. Al principio pensé que me había equivocado, que no podía ser, como no llevaba mis gafas, había visto mal… pero no. Volví otra vez al baño, esta vez con gafas, y ahí estaba, en el suelo, mirándome, riéndose de mí…

No pude evitar gritar, ¡a ver quién se aguanta el miedo!

-¡ ¿Se puede saber quién ha sido el guarro que ha dejado unos malditos calzoncillos en el suelo del baño?!

Me dio igual despertar a los desordenados de mi habitación, ¡como si era al castillo entero! Esto no podía seguir así.

-¿Qué dices, Percy? –Me preguntó el que duerme a mi izquierda, Brandom, Bredom o algo así.

-¡En el baño, hay unos calzoncillos sucios, contaminando el suelo!.

Y no va el muy desgraciado y se ríe.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, te prometo que yo no he sido.

-¿y el resto?, ¿Eh? Por qué alguien ha tenido que ser.

-Yo no he sido…

-Yo tampoco…

-Ni yo…

-No, si al final voy a haber sido yo. ¡Seréis mentirosos!, ¡Que alguien se levante y lo recoja, por favor! –Brandom/Bredom es el valiente que lo hace. –Y de paso, ¿Por qué no dobláis la maldita ropa que hay en el suelo, y recogéis las plumas y pergaminos? Y ya que estáis, no sé quién es el tío al que le huelen los pies, pero que haga el favor de lavar los zapatos. Yo, muy amablemente, le dejo mi desodorante, que lo guardo en mi neceser, para que se los refresque después de la ducha. ¡Y lo siento por los frioleros, pero pienso dejar la ventana abierta toda mi estancia en esta habitación!, ¡aquí huele fatal! .

-¡Son las 6 de la mañana! Ya lo haremos después. –Me contestó el chico moreno que duerme enfrente de mí.

Decidí vestirme y salir de la habitación en ese momento. Nunca he sido una persona agresiva, todas esas estupideces se las dejé a mis hermanos, pero en ese momento temí seriamente tirarme encima del moreno y machacarlo.

Me pasé el resto del día sin dirigirles la palabra a ninguno ¡por guarros!, y pasé por mi habitación lo menos que pude, para no tener ni que cruzármelos. Pero claro, por la noche, no me quedaba otro remedio que ir a mi cuarto. Porque no podía dormir en otro sitio, que si no…

Cuando entré, estaban hablando, pero se callaron inmediatamente al verme. Uno de ellos, que tiene el pelo negro y los ojos azules, Gilbert, si no recuerdo mal, se me acerco.

-Mira Percy, hemos estado hablando, y creemos que a lo mejor podemos llegar a un trato…

-¿un trato?, ¿Qué clase de trato?- Pregunté temiéndome lo peor.

-Nosotros desordenamos el cuarto como nos plazca, pero solo alrededor de nuestra cama y baúl. El pasillo principal y el baño lo mantenemos limpio, para que tú no te tropieces, ni nada de eso. Dejamos la ventana abierta dos horas durante la tarde, que hace menos frío, para que el cuarto no huela excesivamente mal. -Me lo suelta todo muy rápido, como si lo hubiera memorizado.

-Mnn, bueno, vale. –Contesté pensando que era un buen comienzo y que ya iría exigiéndoles más.

-Pero claro, con una condición.- En ese momento se me calló el alma a los pies. Ahí estaba la trampa. Seguro que me pedían que les hiciera los deberes, o algo así.

-¿Qué condición? –Dije con miedo.

-Bueno, a cambio de que no nos vuelas a despertar de esa manera.

Me sonríe, todos lo hacen. Al final no eran tan estúpidos ni imbéciles como yo pensaba. Ni mucho menos.

-De acuerdo, trato hecho. Y..., bueno…, siento lo de esta mañana. –Respondí devolviéndoles la sonrisa.

Porque todo el mundo lo sabe, la convivencia no es fácil. Pero con un poquito de paciencia, cediendo de vez en cuando y sobretodo, esforzándote un poco, se hace todo mucho más llevadero.

* * *

_Notas de autora: _¡Vale, esta ha sido mi primera historia!. Primero, quiero dar las gracias a Miss Lefroy Black por explicarme el funcionamiento de la página, y por supuesto, también a vosotros por leerla.

También quiero recordaros que hay un pequeño botoncito por ahí abajo que me encantaría que fuera utilizado, para lo que sea, críticas en general, y así podré aprender y hacerlo mejor en la próxima.


End file.
